


When The Day Met The Night

by mychemicallyromance



Series: Fluff/Smut!Verse [6]
Category: My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicallyromance/pseuds/mychemicallyromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crowd was wild—actually, fucking insane, okay, and it left Frank feeling all jittering, and maybe a little turned on but that’s normal, okay? Frank grinned as he went to his hotel room, showering and getting all the sweat off his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Day Met The Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wescottwomen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wescottwomen/gifts).



> heyy! this is sort of the first time writing hetero smut. i hope you enjoy!   
> thank you for the requests! Don't Try is updated (yesterday) and I'm working on the second request I got. please ask for more!!! I'm having fun!!

The crowd was wild—actually, fucking insane, okay, and it left Frank feeling all jittering, and maybe a little turned on but that’s normal, _okay_? Frank grinned as he went to his hotel room, showering and getting all the sweat off his body. It was late, but he still hasn’t called his wife but the next day he was supposed to go home.

Frank looked at the clock on the wall, noticing how late it truly was, and he sighed knowing his kids were asleep without a goodbye from him. It saddens him more because those are his _little ones_ , they grow up faster than he can even blink, it seems.

Frank dialed Jamia’s number, hoping she wasn’t too pissed that he was running behind with the calling, but it wasn’t his fault that the band wanted to meet fans and then go to dinner—which had _more_ fans, running him even more behind.

“Hey, Baby,” Frank said when Jamia picked up the phone. “I’m sorry I’m calling so late.”

 _“It’s fine, Frank,”_ she said, yawning in the middle of it. _“I was just about to go to bed.”_

“At twelve-thirty?—Why are you up so late, Baby?”

 _“Well, there was this really good show on, and I wanted to watch it,”_ she said simply, _“and Miles would not stop crying.”_

“Why was he crying?” Frank asked, worried that his little man was sick or hurt, or something.

 _“He misses you,”_ she told him.

“What about the girls?”

 _“Obviously, but they’re older than Miles. The girls know why you leave and that’s how you make money, Miles doesn’t fully understand it.”_ Frank heard her yawn again and shift on the couch.

“I’ll let you go,” he said once he realized she was tired. “I love you—tell the kids I’ll be home tomorrow.”

 _“I love you, too,”_ Jamia responded.

 

Frank woke up hours later, realizing he had overslept but they didn’t have a venue to go to today, and they were packing to go home. Today was just to relax, and maybe sleep a little more, before going home to their families. Frank snuggled back into his blankets, forcing himself to go back to sleep—but before he couldn’t, his phone rang.

Frank took the phone into his hands, looking at the screen and noticing it was the girls wanting to video chat. He accepted the call. The camera focusing on him, and their little voices filling the hotel room and Frank smiled knowing they were excited to see him.

“Daddy, were you asleep?” Cherry asked, squinting at her father as he yawned and stretched.

“Mm, nope—been up for _hours_ ,” he joked. “Sleep is for the weak.”

In the background, he could he Jamia laughing at him as she made the kids breakfast. “You’re so silly,” Lily said.

“Maybe,” he told her. “What’s Mommy making for breakfast?”

“Miles’ favorite—Pancakes!” Frank seen Cherry pout when she noticed her sister took over the video chat. “Mommy wouldn’t let me choose. I guess Miles was upset.”

“Yeah, I heard about that,” Frank told her. “Cherry, what’s wrong?”

Cherry sighed, slightly pushing her sister out of the way. “I wanna talk, too.”

“Then talk because I have to get off here soon…”

“I’ll wait—I’ll let Miles talk before breakfast,” Cherry told him, ushering her brother over.

“Hey, lil man,” Frank said, smiling at his boy.

“Hi,” he whispered with his finger in his mouth. “When you coming home, Daddy?”

“Today,” Frank said, smiling sadly that Miles was so upset that he had been gone for four week, and the fact that Jamia had to do all this on his own. He was going to make it up to her, somehow.

“Kids, it’s breakfast time—tell Daddy goodbye,” Jamia said, blowing a kiss to Frank.

All his kids blew a kiss as he made a “mwah” noise for them, telling them goodbye and that he’d seem them all soon. He looked at Jamia one more time before hanging up.

 

XXX

During the afternoon, the band packed everything up in their cars, and said their goodbyes until the next tour—which was in a few months for their December tour. It kinda sucked that he didn’t get to spend enough time with his kids, but at least he was able to spend Christmas and New Years with them.

By the time he was nearing New Jersey, it was roughly around 8:45 P.M. and he knew the kids were asleep—which was a good thing because when he got home, he wanted to make it up to Jamia, and he knew the exact way.

Frank pulled over into a parking lot—luckily the store was closed—and he pulled out his cell phone, dialing Jamia’s number. Frank felt a shiver go down his spine as he thought of what he was about to do—they rarely did it, and when they did it was enough to hold them over until Frank got home in order to take care of his baby.

“Hey, Baby,” Frank said, getting his zipper down and rubbing himself through his boxers.

“Frank, are you—”

“Mhm, Baby, I’m thinking of you,” Frank said, gasping when he grasped his cock, slowly jerking himself. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you while driving.”

Frank heard rustling on the phone and the bed creek, and he smiled knowing Jamia was getting into it too. She was very submissive, but very dominate too. They changed roles every now and again, to spice things up, she says.

“Baby, what are you wearing?” he asks her.

“The red night grown, I just got out of the shower,” she said giggling slightly, basically telling him she’s in a playful mood. “I’m also wearing those silky panties you got me.”

“Are you wearing a bra?”

“Nope,” she said.

Frank groaned as he pictured her on the bed, her legs slightly opened, her nipples hard, and her pussy wet—just waiting for him. She always shaves, and she always tastes and smells so good.

“Baby, you make me so hard,” Frank told her, stroking his leaking cock at the sound of her voice. Frank knew she was getting turned on, and she knew that she was going to start touching herself really soon.

“Yeah?” she said, her voice getting breathy as he knew she was touching herself.

“I can’t wait until I get home,” he said. “I’m going to eat you out, and I’m gonna make you come so hard, Baby. I’ll play with your nipples, making them so hard…”

“What else?”

“As I’m eating you out, I’ll start to finger you, making you ready for my cock, Baby, and then I’m gonna shove my cock deep inside, and pin you down so you can’t touch yourself—it’s all about you, I’m gonna get you all worked up and have you come so hard,” he says to her, jacking off faster. “You don’t even have to worry about doing anything, Baby, and I want you to feel good…”

“Frank, I’m touching myself now,” she said.

“I know, Baby, and keep doin’ that. I want you to tell me where you want me,” he requested. “Want me inside your tight cunt, hmm? Want me to fuck you so hard, Baby?”

“Please,” she whimpered. “I’m gonna come, Frank, please.”

“Rub your clit just like I do, c’mon, and I want you to finger yourself—c’mon, make yourself come. I want you to come all over yourself,” he demanded. “I want you to come all over my face— _oh shit_.” Frank’s orgasm hit him hard, almost surprising him as he came all over his hand and stomach.

In the background, he hears her make a tiny squeal as he reached her peak, and she tried to keep her breathing before going back to the phone.

“Frank?” she said.

“Yeah, Baby?”

“I want you home. Now,” she said. “I want you to fuck me into next week.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment?  
> Twitter: mychemicallyrom


End file.
